


Keep Quiet

by SlowHanded1



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall smut, niall fanfiction, niall imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHanded1/pseuds/SlowHanded1
Summary: Where Niall buys you some vibrating panties...





	Keep Quiet

“Got something for ya today” Niall grins, barely even through the front door before he gets the words out. 

“And hello to you too” you smirk, setting the book you’d been reading down on the sofa, watching as he practically bounces his way over to you with a black bag clutched in his hand. 

“Yeah yeah, here, open it” he says, plopping himself down beside you. He giggles quietly, waggling his eyebrows at you as he pushes the bag into your lap, encouraging you to open it.  
Giving him a sceptical look, somewhat nervous about what was in this bag given Niall’s reaction, you peer in curiously and stick a hand in to pull out the box, frowning as you try to make out what it is.

“What is-“ you stop abruptly as you realise what it is, “Niall James Horan, you bought me vibrating underwear?!” You gasp with a loud laugh, throwing a hand to your mouth. The look on Niall’s face makes you giggle even more, his eyes gleaming like a kid who’s just been told he can have one of everything in the candy store and a grin bigger than you think you’ve ever seen before. 

“What d’ya think?” He asks, reaching over and taking the box out of your hands, practically ripping it open. 

“I think I can’t believe you went into a shop and bought these! What if you were seen?!” You giggle, unable to tear your eyes off the parcel Niall is fumbling with.  
He just grins up at you, giving a shrug as he finally gets it open, pulling out the black lacy material and holding it up to inspect. Nibbling at your bottom lip you can’t ignore the rush of butterflies to your tummy, clenching your thighs together at the thought of wearing them. 

“They’re the best ones they had. Just like normal panties but the crotch vibrates, they’re really quiet so it’s super discreet...” he turns the material in his hands and letting his eyes flick up to meet yours in a smouldering stare, “and I get to control the vibrations through an app on my phone” and you swear his voice has gone lower and huskier in a single second, your eyes widening as you practically bite through your lower lip. 

“Fuck...” you whimper, reaching out to take the garment from Niall’s curious hands. You finger at the lacy material, letting it run across the crotch where you feel the vibrating patch that’s sewn into it. You’re already growing wet at the mere thought of Niall controlling your pleasure like this and quite frankly you can’t wait to try it out. 

——

Niall has a show in London tonight, so it’s been a buzz of activity backstage since you arrived. Between sound check, meet and greets and some media interviews you’d barely seen him the last few hours but he finally has an hour or so before he has to hit the stage so everyone’s crammed into his dressing room, lifting the atmosphere by the second to get pumped for the show.  
You’re just grabbing another drink when you feel a hand grasping your upper arm, making you gasp in shock as you collide with a warm, solid body.

“Christ babe, about gave me a heart attack” you frown, pressing a hand to your chest. You soon falter though, noticing how dark his eyes have gone and the slightly menacing smirk on his face.  
He reaches round, stuffing something into the back pocket of your jeans and leaning down to mutter in your ear,

“Brought your little present with me” your jaw drops, your hand immediately coming round to feel inside your pocket, gasping as you recognise the soft fabric. 

“You brought the pants with you?!” You hiss, peering round the room to make sure no one can hear you. 

“Yep. And you’re gonna go put them on right now. Then you’re gonna come back in here, sit down with everyone...and I’m gonna have some fun” he smirks, raising one eyebrow as he locks eyes with you in an intense stare. It’s a few moments before you can even bring yourself to respond, gulping harshly as a rush of wetness pools in your centre. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding, Niall we can’t-“ but he silences you with a quick kiss to your lips

“Do as you’re told petal, you know it’ll only be worse if you don’t...” he growls lowly in your ear, winking as he backs up, walking slowly back to the centre of the room where everyone else is sitting together on sofas.  
You pull in a shuddering breath, unable to escape the pulsing arousal that’s firing through you. Your eyes snap over to him as he sits down on an empty seat, and with a flick of his eyebrows and a discreet nod of his head in the direction of the toilet you find yourself making your way slowly into the small room, changing your underwear with trembling hands. 

When you emerge from the bathroom, you immediately feel Niall’s eyes burning into you as you take tentative steps to the couch, sitting in the only available space directly opposite him. He smirks, taking his phone from his pocket and tapping away at it.  
Your nerves are on edge, waiting for the vibrating to begin as your eyes dart around the room. It takes a good five minutes of Niall teasing, hand in his phone tapping away before he actually does anything worthwhile. You’re just about to give up hope, resigned to the fact this was all one big tease when your underwear suddenly comes to life, a low vibrating startling you, forcing out a small yelp as your whole body jerks. Everyone’s heads turn to you as your face turns scarlet, clutching your leg and muttering something about cramp. It seems to work though as everyone goes back to their conversations, letting you lean back and cross your legs over one another as you finally let yourself look at Niall who’s already looking back at you with a shit eating grin on his face.  
You shake your head slightly, sinking your teeth into your bottom lip to stop you letting out any noise as the vibrations send a warm feeling throughout your whole body. Clenching your thighs together you squirm slightly in your seat as Niall turns up the intensity ever so slightly, eyes locked onto you from across seating area. 

It’s a struggle, you have to admit. Sitting there as if nothing is happening while everyone carries on around you. You let your eyes squeeze shut as the vibrations grow stronger again, breathing in slowly through your nose as the pleasure soaring through you grows by the second. The thought of getting caught; letting out an involuntary moan or even worse, someone being able to hear the vibrating is constantly at the back of your mind but it only adds to your arousal. This is by far the dirtiest and most out there thing you’ve done; sure, you and Niall have an adventurous sex life, but with the life Niall leads he’s insanely private, so something so open and public is usually never something he’d even let himself think about. 

You clear your throat, a desperate attempt to keep your whimpers and moans at bay as you shift in your seat, the vibrations pressing straight against your clit with your change of position. Your whole body feels as though it’s on fire, legs crossed as you clutch at the arm of the chair, finger nails digging into the leather so hard you’re briefly concerned you’ll rip it.  
You can feel the heat burning harshly in your belly, knowing you’re not gonna last much longer as Niall cranks up the settings yet again until you’re practically breathless, squirming in your seat, fidgeting with anything you can in a vain attempt to keep yourself distracted from the intense pleasure searing through your body.  
Your eyes flick over to Niall and you immediately notice the way he’s sitting, body twisted away from everyone else with his legs crossed, one arm over his lap and you know straight away it’s because he’s hard, and it only serves to send another wave of arousal crashing through you knowing the way this is affecting him too. Your eyes lock and he bites his lip, staring into your eyes as if he’s searching for your soul. He glances down at his phone briefly and smirks as your body suddenly freezes, your underwear grinding to a halt. You let out a tiny squeak, the burning in your tummy that was about to reach its peak simmering down in disappointment. 

“Please” you mouth at him, hoping the desperation shows on your face. His eyes narrow slightly, shaking his head just so as his teeth tug on his bottom lip. Suddenly the vibrations kick back into action, stronger than you’ve ever felt the and your body reacts instantly. You know it’s about to happen, only moments away from your high as the pleasure is almost too much.  
Your whole body tenses, thighs shaking as your orgasm takes over you completely. Your lips roll into your mouth, biting down on them as you desperately try to keep control, body practically curling in on itself as your eyes fly open, locking into Niall’s as you ride out your high. His arm presses down on his crotch as discreetly as he can and with the noise of everyone else laughing and chatting, along with the soft melodies of guitars and Conor’s violin, no one seems to notice anything suspect. 

Letting out a slow breath, your heart is thumping in your chest so hard it’s a wonder Niall can’t hear it. You slump down slightly into your seat, thankful when Niall finally stops the vibrating, letting your body relax completely. He waits a few moments, letting your breathing come back to normal before he speaks,

“C’mere pet, want a cuddle” he smirks, flipping the finger at John who mutters something about getting a room.  
He grabs at your hips as you approach him with shaky legs, never tearing his gaze from yours. He pulls you onto his lap, positioning you just so, so you can feel his rock hard length beneath your thigh. He leans up and presses a hard kiss to your lips, hand grasping at your thigh. He pulls away quickly, letting his lips brush over your cheek before settling at your ear,

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. You done so good..” he mutters, his hot breath puffing out over your cheek. You give a small whimper, feeling his cock twitch beneath you, “and just so you know-“ he starts, glancing around to the room just to be sure no one is watching, before turning back to you with a smirk,

“This isn’t over”


End file.
